


Team Spirit

by meredyd



Series: Nova Hyperion [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: Yuna hates the Olympic Village.





	Team Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecliche/gifts).



Yuna hates the Olympic Village. She hates the forced camaraderie, even more insufferable after the Kaiju attacks, as if adversity has made the athletes determined to soak up every minute of the day with not practicing. They’re friends, they say. They’re all in this together. They’re a Team, all of them no longer bound up by nation but by living on the other side of horror.

She hates the food, and having to walk, bleary-headed, into town to find passable coffee. She hates the way her performance suffers for the nightmares she lies about not having, and the way people slide their trays up to her table and either ask her about nothing but So-Yi or the way they talk around So-Yi. All of the athletes who were So-Yi’s friends, trying so valiantly to be her friend too, and finding nothing to say to her without their happily chattering buffer, who is at this very minute -

So-Yi has texted Yuna picture of Valentina. Yuna will give her this much: the dog always makes her smile. It’s enormous, much bigger than So-Yi, some kind of a mutt with long fur that looks matted no how many baths it takes. Right now, it looks uncomplicatedly happy to see her, which is more than she can say for most living things.

“we are rooting 4 u!!!” the text says. There’s a long line of about fifteen different colored heart emojis which Yuna ignores.

“Of course you are.” she texts back. Her veggie burger sits soggy and uneaten on the tray in front of her. “We’re on the same team. Who else would you root for?” She waits a minute before continuing to type. “Are you bored?”

“a little. Im not supposed to do anything too sports but i went to the beach yesterday with my brothers. Its nice to have fun sometimes. U should try it”

Yuna doesn’t respond, and stuffs half of the cold veggie burger in her mouth to avoid talking to the gymnasts who just sat down across from her at the table.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she manages to type with one hand. Tries for something else, deletes it. “Send me more pictures of your dog.”


End file.
